Where are You?
by Kikilu Banner
Summary: SONGFIC! It's been 12 years since Harry and Ginny have seen each other. Now they're looking for each other. Sucky summary. GINNYXHARRY based off the song Where are You? by Natalie ft. Justin Roman


**This takes place 12 years after Voldemort was killed. If you haven't heard this song, you should listen to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song, Where are You, by Natalie ft. Justin Roman.**

**Also, I've changed [Justin] to [Harry] and [Natalie] to [Ginny]. Just to clarify that. And I took out the speaking parts.**

_[Harry] _

_There's someone out there for me _

_I know she's waiting so patiently can you tell me her name? _

_This life-long search is gonna drive me insane _

_How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes? _

_Does she even realize I'm here? _

_Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl? _

_Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world? _

_Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl? _

_Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world? _

_dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada _

It's been 12 years since I've seen her last. I know she's waiting, even though I've told her not to. Now she's been traveling, and I'm looking for her. I'm going insane. This search may take my entire life, but I don't care. I need to see her. I've lost most of my memories of her. I've lost her laugh, her tears, even the color of her eyes. Does she realize that I'm here looking for her? Where is she? I remember her beautiful face from 12 years ago, at least. Who is she now? My world will not be complete without her.

_[Ginny] _

_I'm staring out at the sky_

_Praying that he will walk in my life _

_Where is the man of my dreams? _

_I'll wait forever, how silly it seems _

_How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes? _

_Does he even realize I'm here? _

_Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy? _

_Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high? _

_Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy? _

_Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high? _

_dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada_

As usual, I sit on my balcony, waiting to see a messy haired man soar in on a broom. He left for Auror training right away. Two years of training, then ten years of work. I wonder where he is now. It's silly, but even though he told me to not wait for him, I will. I've nearly forgotten him, but then I see him in a dream and wonder what his laugh sounds like now. I wonder how he cries now. I've even forgotten what shade of green his eyes are. Does he realize that I'm here waiting? Where's that beautiful face of his? Who's going to challenge me on our brooms, which can go up highest without freezing? Who'll take me higher every time on an evening broom ride?

_[Both] _

_**H:**__ There's someone out there for me _

_**G:**__ There's someone out there for me_

_**H:**__ I know she's waiting so patiently_

_**G:**__ So patient _

_**H:**__ Can you tell me her name?_

_**G:**__ Can you tell me his name?_

_**H:**__ This life-long search is gonna drive me insane_

_**G:**__ That's right_

_How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes? _

_Does he even realize I'm here? _

_**H:**__ Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl? _

_Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world? _

_**G:**__ Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy? _

_Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high?_

**Harry:** She's still out there, waiting for me…

**Ginny:** Every time someone asks me out, I say, "Sorry, there's someone else, out there for me."

**Harry: **I know she's being patient. Just wait, Ginny, I'll find you.

**Ginny:** I wasn't this patient before, but Harry's worth the wait.

**Harry:** Every time I stop in a city, I ask anyone I find if they know her name.

Ginny: I held a picture up to little Teddy, and asked him, "Do you know this guy's name?" he always answers, "Harry!"

Harry: I sent her a letter. It said that I'm going to go insane looking for her.

Ginny: I sent a reply that said I would too. I want to hear his laugh, his cry, and to see his beautiful green eyes. When will he realize I'm here?

Harry: I met another Auror here. I showed her Ginny's picture when she asked if I was seeing anyone. She looked at it and said, "Wow, she's beautiful! Where is she? Who is she?" I told her I didn't know where she was, but my world isn't complete without her.

Ginny: Where is he? I wonder again reading the paper. It told of another save by him somewhere in Scotland. I wonder if he's still the same, like I am. I wonder how high I can go without him. Probably a meter off the ground.

_[Harry Talking] _

_Where are you? I'm going to look all over the world, Ginny _

_because I know you are out there _

_I know I might sound crazy, but I think I love you. _

_Dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada _

_Dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada _

_Where are you?_

**I changed up that last part to fit the story. I hope you like it!**

**RnR!**


End file.
